


You'll never know how much I love you

by Sparrowdarts



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, One-Sided Attraction, PTSD, Pining, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowdarts/pseuds/Sparrowdarts
Summary: Wild and Twilight spend an afternoon at a pond together.
Relationships: Link/Link, Linkcest, TP Link/BOTW Link
Kudos: 54





	You'll never know how much I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I'm sorry if there are parts that are confusing. I hope you enjoy it anyway  
> (NOT LU OR LU INSPIRED)  
> I've edited this to add a few details and change a few things. I really wasn't happy with how it was the first time so I went back and rewrote it. I now feel okay with it being up and leaving it be for now.

Twilight settled himself by the water, overlooking the small pond as the hero of the wild strolled around the heart-shaped water. The evening sky with the gentle winds of the mountain made it the perfect spot to spend time together. The younger hero was picking up numerous wildflowers of different kinds, gently placing them in a pile off to the side. Wild's light, soft hair was lightly tied up, with much of the long hair had fallen out and flowing freely. His stride was almost bouncy, bobbing up and down to pick flowers and skip over to his small pile and back. 

Twilight smiled to himself as he watched the other hero do his task. Wild was humming to himself; When he found a flower he liked it would sound almost like a chirp, and he would carry it over and gently place it down. Though, if he found a flower he had picked that he didn’t like as much as he thought he would he’d get huffy and chuck it over to the side like it didn’t exit at all. The whole thing seemed silly, a bit immature. A young man his age wouldn’t usually act this way and to some people shouldn’t be acting this way at all.

However, to Twilight, it was the cutest thing he's seen in ages. Watching Wild dance around the pond made Twilight's heart jump in his chest. Honestly, almost anything Wild did made the older hero’s heart yearn. From the little things like how he would give the village girl some candy because she scraped her knee or the big things… like when Wild had stopped and saved that Lynel who got stuck in a trap. Sometimes all Twilight wanted to do is grab the younger hero and hold him forever, never letting him go, never allowing him to walk into danger again. 

With a sharp whistle, Twilight is shaken out of his thoughts. Wild had stood up, cradling a sizable bouquet of flowers in one arm. Strolling over to Twilight, he places the flowers down in front of the older hero. They smelled just like Wild; So sweet and welcoming. Actually, now that he thinks about it, that would describe Wild in general really. 

“Hey Buddy, Look what i’ve got for you…. Can I put them on your head?”

Wild spoke soothingly, reaching down to stroke Twilights mane. Twilight shifted away from Wild, letting out a groan. He didn’t want to have flowers put in his fur, no matter how much the other did. It would probably tangle his fur, and besides… it’s embarrassing. “Buddy, please? I spent a lot of time getting these for you…” Wild whined, tousling the wolves mane. Ugh, it was too much. He really didn’t want to, but Wild did spend all that time for him. It wouldn’t be fair to reject his request now. Wild picked a Bellflower from the pile, holding it towards Twilight. When Wild noticed that Twilight wasn’t going to pull away anymore, he placed the flower on the side of Twi’s mane. “Thank you, Buddy. I promise this won’t take long.” 

Twilight closed his eyes, letting the smaller man stick flowers into his mane. Wilds scarred, slightly crooked fingers tremble as he carefully placed each flower in a crown like pattern along the long fur. The young hero’s small quiet grunts in an effort to place each flower reminded Twilight of the troubling past Wild has had to endure for so many years. It has had such a toll on Wild, leaving the little hero as a shadow of what he once was.. His scarred wrists make it difficult to work his hands, and the frail bones that were once broken and bruised makes it far more laborious to travel like he used to. His change in personality is a whole ‘nother story altogether, one that Twilight didn’t feel like thinking about. Twilight can’t imagine Wild traveling alone without his help, even if he can’t transform into a Hylian. 

Wild clasps his hands together, letting out a small squeak of glee as he looks over his handiwork. The flowers were placed in a rainbow-like pattern, with the lightest flowers on top and the darker colors towards the bottom. Honestly, for how difficult it was, the crown was well put together. It stayed in place and stood up nicely, you wouldn’t know that it was put together by hands that struggled as his. 

“Thank you for staying still for me, Buddy..! It looks so cute on you…” Wilds voice trails off, rewarding Twilight for his patience with a small kiss on Twi’s head and a pat on his back. It’s still embarrassing to sit through this, but if he receives this kind of treatment, he may not mind so much. If only Twilight could show him the same kind of affection, though he knows that if he were to show Wild who he really is it would break his trust beyond repair. 

It’s not like Twilight would ever hurt Wild, but it would be difficult to get the younger man to understand that without greatly damaging what they have. Wild’s feelings towards Hylians are indifferent at best, terrified at the worst. From the Yiga to the cruel treatment he’d dealt with from the royal family, his trust in other Hylians has been broken to the point that he cannot function around them. 

Zelda had tried her best to help him, spending hours at a time trying whatever she could to make him feel safe in the castle. Trying to get more involved with his hobbies and take him out to travel the roads of Hyrule in an attempt to get closer to him. No matter what she did however, he just couldn’t open up to her. It was like there was a single, thin wall that if she could get through they would just finally click together and things could start to be okay again. But she couldn't, and it devastated her. It devastated Wild too; He didn’t want to make the Princess worry about him, after all she had already sacrificed so much for others. Wild decided to leave a night after him and Zelda had been arguing about his health. She was crying and begging him to just let her help him, that he’s getting worse, that she couldn’t understand why he’s pushing her and everything else in the world away. He didn’t have any of it though, telling her that he just can’t, he doesn’t know why, that she and everyone else just needs to stop trying and leave him be. 

It sounds cruel for Wild to say, but really, it’s just the truth. Wild can’t help what the world has forcefully shaped him into and to expect him to heal from years of pain so quickly and easily is just going to make it all worse. It feels as though nobody in Hyrule can understand that, except for him. That’s why he cannot show his true form- it would break the little hero and Twilight would most likely be forced to abandon him. It made Twilight's heart ache to think about the dangers Wild would face without Twilight there to protect him. Wild could no longer properly grip a sword, let alone swing it hard enough to cause any damage. No... it’s for the best that Twilight remains a wolf, letting Wild stay blissfully in the dark to live feeling safe to be himself. 

Twilight opened his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun begin to fade as the beautiful sunset began to turn into a serene twilight. Wild, who was spending his time messing with Twilight's flower crown, perked his head up when he also noticed the cool winds turn bitter. Without a word Wild stood from his spot, walking over to the gear they had brought up by the hillside. As Wild began to stuff what he had taken out for the day back into their bag, Twilight shuffled past him, shaking off the flowers in his fur so neither of them had to bother with it later. He waited by the path down the hill down to camp. It was only a half mile to get back from here but it's still better to be safe than sorry and get back quickly before it got too dark. The longer they stay up here the more at risk their camp is of attracting thieves or worse, Yiga. Swinging the bag over his shoulder, Wild joined Twilight's side on the path. Twilight could tell that Wild was getting tired, his voice was softer than usual and he dragged his feet a bit. It was going to be a short night for sure. 

“Thanks for waiting for me, Buddy. Let's get back to camp…”

The familiar sound of crickets chirping and toads croaking let Twilight know they were getting close. The camp itself was small, with only a tent and firepit that sat beside a river which hid behind thick brush that would make it harder for someone to spot them at night. This was Wild’s favorite spot to camp, for easy access to the river and since hardly anyone came around this area after it used to be infected with guardians. 

Wild dropped his bag beside the tent, walking in and dropping himself on his sleeping bag. It was late by now and the smaller man was too tired to bother making dinner for them. Twilight whined, nudging his snout against Wilds' side, trying to get the weary hero to make some sort of food. He didn’t want to skip dinner! He was too hungry- and besides it wouldn’t be healthy for Wild to not eat anything anyway! He had gotten thin enough now as he was. The pushes and groans he provided sadly didn’t seem to work, leaving the now disgruntled wolf to drag the young man out the tent by his shirt. He wouldn’t let Wild sleep until they both got to eat something tonight. 

“Ahh! Buddy- stop! Stop! What are you doing?!” Wild pushed Twilight away, grabbing a nearby rock to help him stand. 

“What is wrong with you?! What do you want?” Wilds voice slightly shook from being suddenly disturbed, making Twilight feel a bit guilty for dragging him- not enough to stop begging though. After staring the wolf down for a moment, Wild let out a groan as he realized what his companion wanted. He stomped over to the bag he had dropped before and chucked it at Twilight's feet. A few items like a bottle and small bags of snack food fell out “There, have that. I don’t want to cook tonight, I’m sorry-”. 

Before Wild could climb back into the tent, Twilight had grabbed his pant leg and pulled him back. Wild snapped back, raising his voice “I don’t want to eat tonight, Buddy! Go away!” Usually Twi would listen when Wild wanted to be left alone but right now he needed to get Wild to do this. Food is not something he can allow Wild to escape from. With a few more whines and some pawing at his side, Wild nudges off Twilight with a sigh of defeat, picking up some flint and a rock. “Alright, fine. You win. Go get some meat.” Twilight jumped, running around Wild a few times, eager to finally start dinner then darting off into the woods. 

Dinner was pretty good that night; Twilight had caught a whole bird for Wild to cook, to the Young hero’s dismay that he had to cook so much more than he wanted. It ended up being roasted chicken and vegetables, which is more than Twilight can ask for, giving that Wild was on the edge of sleep since they've gotten to camp. The younger man put down his finished plate, curling up as he sat and watched the fire burn. His eyes were half open, with dark circles that brought out his pale skin. It was a late night for Wild, he wasn’t used to staying up for more than 15 hours now, and it really showed. Twilight scooched himself over beside Wild, resting his head against the other. Wild hummed, wrapping an arm around Twilight and lightly rubbing the older hero’s shoulder. 

“Are you happy now?” Wild whispered, turning his gaze over to his companion. Twilight grunted, licking Wilds face in appreciation. It was kind of weird but that's what dogs- and wolves- do, right? Wild chuckled, pressing his head against the others and closing his eyes. “I love you too, Buddy.”


End file.
